Various apparatuses for producing a mount, i.e. a cardboard frame for receiving a picture or a document, are known. They all have the common feature that the mount blank fixed on a base plate can be cut by means of an oblique blade capable of travelling along a rail. In the former apparatuses, it is usually possible to cut only along a single axis, the cutting operation necessary for cutting out the frame taking place in a second axis at right angles to the first axis in such a way that the mount blank has to be released and turned through 90.degree..
In order to cut out a mount frame, the above-mentioned rail has two adjustable stops which have to be shifted and fixed along the rail according to the desired size of the mount cut-out. The rail has a millimeter scale for this purpose. Once this adjustment has been made, the carriage carrying the blade is pushed manually to the second stop beginning at the first stop, the blade being pressed downwardly into the cardboard. As the cut edges of a mount cut-out are oblique and these oblique cut edges meet one another in the frame corners, this work demands some skill to achieve an attractive result.
In addition, the blade has to issue with a point so that it can penetrate the cardboard at the beginning of a cut. This means that the cutting edge of the blade is inevitably oblique, i.e. extends diagonally as viewed from the side. It is difficult to make a cut from a desired starting point to a desired end point. To enable this cut to be located, as proposed and in adaptation to the respectively parallel cut on the opposite side of the frame, the diagonal cutting edge of the blade has to be moved out by a certain amount beyond the established cut end, at least in the end region of the cut, in order to sever the cardboard completely. It is not easy for an inexperienced operator to find the correct amount of over-cut here. An excessively large cut should not be made either, as the over-cut would be visible on the finished mount. The over-cut required is considerably complicated in that the corresponding amount of over-cut depends on the thickness of the respective cardboard to be cut. The thicker the cardboard, the great the over-cut has to be. If various mounts with different cut edges are also to be produced, i.e. for example on the one hand with a cut angle of 40.degree. and, on the other hand, with a cut angle of 60.degree. so that the cutting face of the oblique cutting edge visible on the finished mount changes, a further problem arises during the cutting work. From the foregoing it will be seen that the production of a mount, on the one hand, demands some experience as well as practical skill and, on the other hand, is time-consuming, making fast, economic work for the professional production of a large number of mounts difficult.